ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled T Cell Memory, organized by Drs. David B. Masopust, Ananda W. Goldrath and Marion Pepper. The conference will be held in Banff, Alberta Canada from March 1-5, 2020. This conference will bring together immunologists with expertise in basic lymphocyte biology, vaccinology, and cancer immunotherapy to discuss the most recent advances in immunological memory. This conference will be paired with B Cell Renaissance: Epigenetics, Regulation and Immunotherapy. There will be one joint session which will focus on B cell memory, and then the remaining sessions will be tilted towards T cell memory and helper T cell responses. The conference program is designed to communicate the paradigm shifting discoveries on the molecular programming and epigenetic maintenance of lymphocyte differentiation states, introduce cutting edge tools to a broad audience, and promote cross-fertilization between diverse scientists to accelerate application of new concepts in immune memory for vaccines that prevent infectious disease or enhance the durability and function of adoptive cell therapies for treating cancer. This conference is very timely due to the recent identification of resident memory lymphocytes that is changing how researchers strategize employing memory for prevention of infectious disease. These latest findings should be shared with the vaccine community. Interest in adoptive cell therapies has exploded, but success will depend on manipulating the durability and differentiation state of transferred cancer-fighting lymphocytes. The field of immunological memory is poised to address these challenges and contribute to clinical advances in leveraging this exciting therapeutic approach. Moreover, perhaps for the first time, this conference will directly attempt to highlight problems and provide a solution to the nomenclature problems that have impeded discourse and advances related to memory T cell ontogeny.